


I'll Be Your Distraction

by bella_my_clarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, babies in love, distressed clarke, kiss you to distract you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_my_clarke/pseuds/bella_my_clarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hasn't been a good day for Clarke, but what can Bellamy do to help?</p>
<p>Or: Bellamy has found a rather effective means of distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Distraction

Clarke barged into Bellamy’s room without even knocking, which was his first sign something was wrong. His next sign was the crying.

He and her, they weren’t the sort of people who let themselves cry in front of people, and even letting themselves go in front of each other was hard sometimes. So to see tears stream down Clarke’s face unchecked, her hands and jaw clenched tightly—it tore at Bellamy, the way little else could.

“Clarke?” he asked, standing from his bed. “What is it?”

“There was—the girl—” Her tears were clogging up her words.

“You need to calm down,” Bellamy said, grabbing her arms. His chest felt squeezed, a hand around his heart. “Clarke, what happened?”

“She was hurt—I don’t know how, I didn’t ask, I just—” She heaved a breath. The tears had stopped, but she was still clearly torn up. Instinctively, Bellamy ran his hands up and down her arms, hoping to comfort her, and she managed to continue. “My mom wasn’t there, so it was on me to help her, and there was a lot of blood, it was pooling around her chest, and I didn’t know what to do—”

“She didn’t make it,” Bellamy finished, realizing what had happened.

Clarke nodded, choking on her words. “It’s my _fault_ , Bellamy.”

“No.” He was shocked more than anything. “You tried to save her.”

“But I didn’t.” She looked up at him, and she looked broken. It made him feel broken, too. “I was too slow—I hesitated, I wasn’t thinking in the moment, and before I could finish she—Jackson said—” She cut off; her breathing was heavy, on the verge of hyperventilation. “I killed her, just like Finn, and all those people in the mountain, and TonDC, and Lexa, and—and—”

_I have to do something_ , Bellamy thought desperately. But saying her name wasn’t helping, and even when he captured her face in his and ran his fingers over her face, she couldn’t calm down, though she was clearly trying. So, he did something stupid.

He kissed her.

Bellamy held her face as softly as he could and he pressed his lips to hers. She froze and he thought, _bad idea, bad idea_ , but then her mouth moved against his and he felt her hands slide around him. He tangled her hair between his fingers and pulled her against him, trying to convey everything he was too stupid to put into words, everything he didn’t know how to say, into the kiss. _I believe in you. I trust you. I know you’re strong. You can be weak around me. I love you_.

There were still sobs clawing at Clarke’s mouth, but the longer he held her the more she seemed to calm down. He refused to let go, though; he was worried if he let go now, they’d both shake apart. _Clarke_ , he murmured inwardly, his heart beating like it never had before. _I love you, Clarke_.

Finally, he found the strength to draw away, and rested his forehead against hers. Her hands were fisted in the fabric on his side, and both their breaths came ragged. His head spun. “Bellamy,” Clarke breathed, and he couldn’t tell what emotion she was trying to display; there were too many tangled in the syllables, intertwined so fully he’d never be able to pull them apart. But then maybe it was meant to be that way.

“You saved me,” Bellamy murmured, his hands cupping her face. “Maybe you couldn’t save that girl. Maybe you weren’t able to save a lot of people. But you saved our friends, our people. You saved Monty and Harper and Raven and your mom and countless others. And most of all, Clarke, you saved me.”

Clarke grabbed his wrists, shutting her eyes as if against an image. “I destroyed you, Bell.”

“Clarke Griffin,” he said, and it was nearly a growl, because if he hated anything on this earth, it was the people he loved suffering needlessly. “Who convinced me to stay when I was afraid? Who saved my life more times than I can count? Who understood me when I didn’t understand myself? Who believed in me when no one else in existence would? Who never gave up on me?”

There was no response, but he could feel Clarke let out a slow, tumbling breath. He wanted to kiss her forehead so badly it hurt. “Neither of us is perfect, Clarke, but that’s okay. All right? _You are enough_.”

Her shoulders were shaking, so he moved his hands to hold her securely and she buried her face in his chest. One hand went to the back of her neck and the other went to her back. “Shh, Clarke, it’s okay....”

“I love you,” she said, the words muffled by his shirt, but he understood her well enough. He’d heard the words so many times in his head it would be impossible to not hear them now.

“I love you, too,” he said, his heart skipping a beat.

Clarke pulled away, but it was just to fit her lips to his, and Bellamy smiled against her mouth. He was still trying to express all his love for her with each moment they held each other, still trying to prove to her that the heart pounding under her fingertips only beat for her. Except now, he didn’t have to be desperate. He didn’t have to be afraid.

They had time, and he planned on using it.


End file.
